The invention is directed to the field of compositions and methods for treating burns to the skin, particularly compositions utilizing natural and herbal ingredients.
Skin is composed of two layers. The outer layer, the epidermis, contains several layers of stratified epithelial cells, with increasing amounts of protein keratin in the outermost layers. The epidermis has a limited distribution of nerve endings and no blood vessels, so that one can remove several layers of cells without blood loss or pain.
The stratum germinativum is the innermost layer of the epidermis and the stratum corneum is the outermost layer of the epidermis, and makes up most of the epidermis. The flattened, dehydrated cells of the stratum corneum are constantly flaking off, often in irregular patches, for instance, after sunburn, and are replaced by cells migrating towards the surface from the deeper epidermal layers. The dead cells provide an effective covering which protects the entire body against water loss and is also a poor conductor of heat. Thus, brief contact with a hot object does not burn the skin.
However, longer contact with hot objects and prolonged exposure to the sun can result in destruction of skin and vascular damage. While the body is capable of regenerating skin and healing minor burn related wounds without medical attention, more substantial burns require first-aid or even medical attention.
Of the injuries to the skin, burns are perhaps the most painful, and so treatment of skin burns involves not only treatment to expedite healing, but also treatment to reduce or control pain. Skin injuries are difficult to treat due to the constant exposure of the skin to the dehydrating effect of the environment and to movement. Susceptibility to infection is also of concern since, severe skin burns largely diminish the protective mechanisms of skin against infection, and leave necrotic tissue.
It is well known that burns are divided into three grades, depending on the depth of injury. Third degree burns, which damage all layers of the dermis, cause eschars. The injury of third degree burns can not be naturally cured, and in some cases, skin grafting is often necessary. Third grade burns are often life threatening, whereas lesser degree burns have been treated by home remedies and over the counter medications.
First degree burns, which damage the epidermis alone, cause erythema and edema, while second degree burns which damage the epidermis and a part of the mid-dermis, cause bullae.
A number of natural substances have properties which are would be useful in treating burns. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,116 discloses that propolis has bactericidal and anaesthetic properties, and stimulates regeneration of tissue.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,482,442 discloses a composition which can be used to treat sunburn, and which contains honey and olive oil, and which can also contain beeswax, propolis, and various oils.
Various natural oils are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,589,537 as a treatment for infant skin conditions including diaper rash.
Other natural materials used in treating burns are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,766,614, 5,362,499, 4,438,099 and 5,997,876.